


Kawakami's Alleyway All-Nighter!

by TheFutaSmutPit



Series: Kawakami Gets Around! [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Ahegao, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Balls on Face, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/F, Fat Balls, Futanari, Kawakami is too good ok, Large Cock, Mind Break, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, ball worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: Oh no! Kawakami is told of a horrible fortune in her near future where she gets pulled into an alley proceeds to get bullied by two enormous cocks and broken into a mindless fucksleeve, only to be then thrown away like the useless cock toy she is, and much, much horrid more!As long as she heeds the fortune teller's divination and doesn't go to that exact shady alley she pointed at, our very responsible and not at all dick-hungry teacher won't get destroyed by those two mega-studs!....Right~?Follow me on Twitter if you enjoy my content!https://mobile.twitter.com/IAppreciateHen1
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Niijima Makoto, Kawakami Sadayo/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Series: Kawakami Gets Around! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752793
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Kawakami's Alleyway All-Nighter!

**Author's Note:**

> ................
> 
> ........ (<_<)
> 
> ........(>_>)
> 
> ........(o_o)
> 
> .......It's been a while,,,,...

The ever-busy, shining lights of Shibuya complemented the bustling crowds of roaming teenagers, businessmen, and families that filled the streets of the metropolitan, accompanying chatter and music adding further to the busyness of Japan's most nocturnal city. At the time when most people would be out of high school or their 9-to-5 jobs this would be the time when much of the city would become packed with traversing teens and young adults that wanted to relax, have fun, eat, or hang out with close friends before tomorrow called them back to their monotonous jobs.

**_"BGHLKKFF~~~!!💕💞❤❤ GHHGKLEF~!!💕❤💕❤❤ GFRRGKHL~!!!❤❤💕💗💗 BFFNGGHK~~~!!!💗💗💞💞❤"_ **

Yup, that time of the day where leisure was all that mattered, after working your ass off from your basic accounting job, or being a boring cashier, or just relieved to be finished with your horrendously difficult Calculus test.

**_"BGGFFfwOOOoOH~~~!!!💗💗💗💞💞💞 M-M-MoooOhre~!!!💕💕❤❤ M-MMWOOHRE PWEEASHH~~~💗💗💗 H-hGGFffGAagHCkLlGHR~~!!💗❤❤"_ **

Especially for a tired, stressed, and irritated mid-twenty year old teacher that just got out of her annoying workplace of Shujin Academy, having just finished doing nothing but two hours of frustrated grading, and got out of there as soon as she could to finally relax and enjoy her life more for a bit.

**_"C-C-G-C-GOOOoOOoOOCKK~💗💗~~💗💗"_ **

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

**_[30 minutes earlier]_ **

_ "Goddd… Finally… I'm done with all of that stupid busywork." _

_ Kawakami finished off grading the last test she had to score while in her car, the passenger seat to her left occupied by a seemingly endless stack of graded papers, most of which had ranged from middling C's to abysmal F's.  _

_ "God's sake, I repeatedly asked them to study for this- I even helped them review during class! But nope, no one seemed to listen. Uuugh, these kids…" _

_ Raising a hand to rub at her temples to vainly ease the frustration and headache, Kawakami irritably opened her car door open and slammed it shut a bit too loud, the sound echoing across the public parking lot she settled her cheap car in. Uncaring, she began making her way out the lot, exiting out an alternate passage and eventually nestling into the standard crowds of late night Shibuya, walking down a street walled between a couple dozen shops and restaurants whose signs shone bright with neons and other eye-striking luminescents.  _

_ All those bright lights just annoyed the teacher further. _

_ A loud sigh spilled out of her frown before she had to remind herself to calm down. _

_ "Just go find a low-lit bar to drink in, Sadayo. Crossroads is just a little further, don't worry about these damn loud crowds and the lights-" _

_ "W-Wait! Miss! The Miss with the short black hair and yellow sweater! Can you hear me!?" _

_ The desperate calls for attention from some random lady broke Kawakami's train of thought and made her tense _

_ "H-Huh? Wh-Who's calling?"  _

_ She turned around to find the person evidently trying to call for her, or at least someone that she  _ assumed _ called for her. She had her trademark yellow sweater after all. It took a bit, but she realized that it wasn't somebody from the crowds of Shibuyans walking past her, but someone at the sides. Just a few more seconds, and she finally found the woman who was calling out to her. _

_ "Yes, you! I have foreseen a terrible event in your near future! Come here!" _

_ Kawakami quickly analyzed the girl who was warning her, apparently. She had a table and some chairs set up, she was blonde and wore a headband, clothed in a… clockwork-themed dress or something like that, and she had some cards laid out on the table too. A crystal ball was on the floor by her set-up. Was she a fortune teller?  _

_ "Uhhh… Hey, I'm not interested in having my fortunes read, I just want to get a drink and-" _

_ "No, Ms. Kawakami- if you don't hear what I have to say, your very being as a woman will be in danger!" _

_...How did she know her name? She never met any fortune tellers at all in her life. Was she legit? _

_ "...." _

_ Still wary, Kawakami did relent on and passed on through to take a seat at the table the divine offered her. She quickly introduced herself as Chihaya Mifune, right before cutting to the chase. _

_ "I will not delay my foresight any further, nor will I charge you, for this is too grave and soon a danger that I must save you from." _

_ Kawakami never really indulged herself in superstition or fantastical stuff like fortune telling, or seeing the future, so she wasn't sure if she could really take this seriously… but apparently this is free too, so there's no harm in hearing what Chihaya had to say. _

_ "Um, okay so… what is it, Mifune-san?" _

_ "You're going to get raped by two fat-dicked Futa school girls from the same school you work at! They'll sodomize you and destroy your very mind and dignity as a woman, alongside taking every virginity you have with ruthless abandon…!" _

_ …………  _

_ ……  _

_.. _

_ "Eh…?" _

_ Time seemed to stop for Kawakami. D-Did she hear that right? _

_ "W-Wait-" _

_ "Oh my God… They all subject you to the most disgusting deprevaties…! Th-They'll force you to huff their unclean musk, and afterwards, force you to tongue-wash their smegma-ridden, leg-sized fucksticks until your tastebuds can only recognize the taste of dick… Those two women will turn you into their ball-slurping cock-rest, laying their throbbing monsters all over your face and their fat balls shoved into your mouth…!" _

_ Hidden by her jean skirt and her squishing thighs, a small bit of squirt left Kawakami's panties and stained the bottom side of her skirt, some shivering shocks began moving across the teacher's whole body. _

_ "G-...Go on…" _

_ Chihaya did nothing to stop and notice, and continued to elaborate on this weirdly vivid vision she received.  _

_ "Y-You will be so cock corrupted, you will willingly do everything as they say… They had reduced your intelligence t-to that of a mindless fuckpig, a-and you begin squealing like one as they command you to shake your ass for them, right after they hike your skirt up and let loose those fat mammaries you have under, c-complete with a nosehook they'll force you to wear on…!" _

_ Kawakami's eyes trembled, shudders of excitement began, goosebumps lit up on every single inch of her skin. _

_ Her nipples hardened and poked out of her shirt, her massive areolas also present and adding to her slowly aroused state. _

_ "K-Keep going…" _

_ "They will spitroast you and SKEWER you like a fucking PIG, and keep on going for hours on end th-through the night, until daylight breaks… Your stomach will be pregnant with trillions upon trillions of sperm, within your womb and your rectum…! Once they are done with you, th-they'll make you vomit out all of their semen into a nearby trashcan and shove you in it! You'll be submerged in disgusting trash and overflowing ejaculate, a-and left to bathe in it until you regain consciousness... Oh gosh, you will reek of the smell for days, w-weeks… This is terrible…! Your holes will never be the same again, no lover you will find in your lifetime will ever compare to the colossal logs that will ruin your orifices…!You will likely never be able to sit again…!" _

_ A small orgasm rocked Kawakami's body, her eyes half-lid in delirium with drool leaking out and dropping into her sweater. The imagery of everything Chihaya said induced  _ **_Becky_ ** _ to dominate again. _

**_"H-H-how… How can I meet th~_ ** _ -I MEAN… A-Avoid that f-fate…~?" _

_ Chihaya pointed literally right down the street towards an opening between two buildings, the prophesied alleyway from her vision not even a block away from the intense bitch-domination that would surely befall on Kawakami as foreseen if she went down that exact location. _

_ "Avoid that area at all costs, and the future will change, Ms. Kawakami! You wouldn't have to get used up by two donkey-dick studs and be left unconscious and drowning in a trashcan filled with spunk as long as you never go over there- do you understand me?!" _

_ Kawakami simply smiled, licking her lips slowly before replying. _

**_"Okie dokie~❤"_ **

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

**_[20 minutes earlier…]_ **

_ "Pl-Please~!💕 G-Gimme your cocks~!!❤❤💕 R-Rape my holes and m-make me your cumdumpster~!❤💕💞 I need it~!💗 I need to be raped b-by your DONKEY DICKS please~!!!💗💗💗" _

_ Kawakami had gotten down to the crusty, dirty concrete street of the alley on her hands and knees, practically kowtowing before the two presumed she-stud rapists above her, forehead to the ground and her huge, shaking, MILF-like ass up as if to sweeten the offer to her new masters. She didn't even bother to see who exactly the donkey-dicked conquerors of her throat, cunt, and ass looked like, only immediately sprinting to the spot once she turned the corner and instantly planted herself down. In the ultimate act of submission, Kawakami laid before her prophesied bitch-breakers in a bow that basically surrendered her respect as a human being and to become the living sex doll she wanted to become from Chihaya's visions, to fulfill that foresight and drown stupid in cum~... _

_...Though... after a couple beats of complete silence and no response, Kawakami's libido slightly subsided, and she decided to raise her head back up slightly to look at her new master's lack of response. _

_ "M-Masters…? Wh-What's wrong..~??💕 I-Is my begging not enou-?" _

**_The horror that replaced her worried expression reflected how Kawakami's stomach dropped in complete shock._ **

_ "M-M-Ms. Kawakami?!" _

_ "Oh dear! Wh-What were those lewd words Ms. Kawakami…?" _

**_They were only students, students that she knew back in Shujin Academy._ **

_ "M-M- _ **_MAKOTO…? H-HARU….?"_ **

_ Her heart almost stopped beating the moment she realized what she had done in front of the two of them. This indecent, grotesque,  _ **_whore_ ** _ just begged for  _ **_dick_ ** _ and shook her  _ **_ass_ ** _ before two students of the school that she worked for, that she just came out of, and wished for them to  _ **_rape her._ **

_ "'R-Raped by your donkey d-dicks'...? Ms. Kawakami!" Yelled Makoto angrily. "How dare you!" _

_ "Ms. Kawakami… How disappointing. I-I didn't know you were a horrible, perverted woman…" replied Haru. _

_ Kawakami began crying. _

_ 'M-My career…' she thought internally. 'It's over.' _

_ She couldn't handle what she had just done and curled up in a small ball, hiding her face in her hands in deep shame and total embarrassment. _

_ 'Th-They're going t-to report me to Principal Kobayakawa, a-and I'll be  _ **_fired--_ ** _ Everyone in Shibuya i-is going to mock me for f-fucking begging for cock in front of two girls-- Oh my God I want to die, I-I want to-' _

_ But those thoughts were interrupted, disrupted, when Kawakami felt something pressing against her head. And when she opened them, it was both _ **_Makoto and Haru's bare feet stepping down on her head in acts of domination over the crying woman._ **

**_"My cock is much more fucking bigger than a damn donkey- it's a STALLION, you stupid bitch. That was some pathetic excuse of a speech for our big fat dicks, wasn't it Haru?"_ **

**_"I agree very much, Makoto-chan. Ms. Kawakami, I expected better begging from an older slut like you-- Makoto's older sister very much supersedes you in terms of asking for she-cocks like ours, so you need to be better."_ **

_ Kawakami's eyes shrunk into fucking heart pupils almost instantaneously. _

_ "H-H-HaaAAaah…~!!!❤❤❤ H-HHAAAaaAAaAH~!!!!❤❤❤  _ **_HAAAHAHHAH~!!!💗💗💗"_ **

_ Those tears of shame turned into tears of joy, and Kawakami's mouth salivated all over the floor, that slow beating heart turning into a  _ **_pounding_ ** _ in her chest with those humiliating words. _

_ "I-I'M SORRY, M-MY MASTERS~!❤❤💕❤💕 TH-THIS COCK SERVANT WILL-" _

**_A swift kick to the stomach shut Kawakami right up._ **

**_"OOKFFGHOOUGHH……!...💗"_ **

**_"Shut the fuck up, you stupid slut. You're not our servant, you are our new fucktoy, and we'll fucking throw you out when we're done, teacher or not~❤"_ **

_ Haru, of course, was the one who delivered that punt to the teacher's gut, taking joy in not only seeing that adult bitch recoil from the pain, but that she even seemed to slightly enjoy being  _ **_hurt_ ** _ by a girl much younger than her. Also evidenced by the way a slight sheen of liquid shined from the streetlight in the alley on Kawakami's thigh, showing physical proof of this dirty whore's joy at the abuse. _

_ "Wow, Mako-chan! Ms. Kawakami is a masochist: perfect for us~!❤💕" _

_ Makoto smirked. "She really is, Haru~❤ Nnfh, I can't hold back this dick in here anymore~❤💞💞" _

_ Makoto had already dragged out her hidden girlcock from her pantyhose and flopped it in her hands, doing it before Haru kicked the kneeling slut and comparing her flaccid fuckstick in comparison to Kawakami's body from below. Belly still stinging from Haru's delightful bullying, Kawakami nonetheless still looked up at the two girls that were degrading a grown woman a full decade older than them, their awful treatment to their own teacher only allowing the fires of  _ **_sex_ ** _ to burn her pussy wetter than ever, genuine love in her mind after being given what she's needed for so long~ _

_ 'A-Ahhh❤❤❤ They're bullying me~❤💕💕 I-I'm an adult woman, a-and I'm being treated like a  _ **_p-plaything_ ** _ for them to abuse~~~💗 This is wh-what I  _ **_NEEDED💗💞💞"_ **

_ Didn't help that the magnificent view of Makoto's truly  _ **_stallion-sized fuckbeast was no exaggeration, a grand 26 inches of raw GIRLDICK only a foot or so away from the naughty teacher's face, and oh Lord-- big, plump, sweaty she-nuts hung from under Makoto's burgeoning sister-breaker~❤ They must have been so heavy, from how much they surely weighed down that yummy-looking sack that kept both testes contained safe and warm, swaying from every little movement of Makoto's motions like a meaty, hypnotic pendulum, they captured Kawakami's full attention to the greasy delicacies that surely brimmed with nutjuice ready to engorge Kawakami's stomach in._ **

**_Another fat squirt launched out of her slobbering cunt~_ **

**_"OH my fucking gOD~!!!❤❤❤💕💕 M-Makoto, it l-looks so GOOD~~~!💕💞💗💗 Pleeeease, g-give your teacher--!❤"_ **

_ "Hey! Don't forget about me too,  _ **_Cumdumpster Kawakami!"_ **

_ Not letting her own package be upstaged by Makoto's own impressive donkey-dick bitch-maker, the grinning company heiress yanked down her panties and stockings as enthusiastically as her fellow classmate's, only- _

**_SPLAPP~!!_ **

**_"H-Huh...? O o o h h ~ ~ ~ 💗 💗 💗"_ **

_ Not only was Haru's fucking monstrous bull-cock of comparable size to Makoto, just shy of the president's length by only three inches… her fleshy, sagging, face-encompassing,  _ **_sweat-soaked, and cum-encrusted BALLS wanted themselves right against the right side of her face, the sex-ridden stench of musty, wet, deluxe she-nuts burning her brain cells~ Those twin, fuckbatter carriers were almost as large as their owner's D-Cup mammaries, dark and wrinkly and completely unfitting of the adorable and soft appearance Haru maintained in her day-to-day life, exacerbated by the numerous hairs along the sack. She had never bothered to shave them by the time she realized such a nasty pair of balls could break a woman in by their stench alone, and having such a grotesque sight placed on a woman's pale, pristine skin only made the corruption better. Intentionally leaving them unclean and prepared to intoxicate any potential concubine she desires only further demonstrated which of the two girls were the more sadistic and pervertedly cruel~_ **

_ "NGHwh _ **_gaAaahh_ ** _ w--aHh _ **_oooOOOouu_ ** _ wHha-h _ **_oOoOOoghoaohhaaAAhH💞💗💞💕💞💞💗"_ **

_ Maybe if the streets being the alley weren't so pound and bustling with conversing teens and shoppers, Makoto and Haru could have heard the audible sizzling of Kawakami's frying brain in the face of two  _ **_supercocks_ ** _ overwhelming her five senses~ _

_ "Before we decide to waste our sperm into a desperate bitch like you, Sensei…" _

_ The mewling whore whimpered, shaking her ass again like the mutt she was instinctively to better appeal herself to Makoto and Haru. _

_ "Wh-...What is it...~?💕❤💕" Even if her mental facilities were being ruined just by the presence of her own students' amazing bitch-breakers, experience allowed Kawakami to beg well like a good bitch. "D-Do you want me t-to lick your feet a-and suck the dirt out of your toes~~?❤💕❤ Go out n-naked out of this alley t-to the public to show how devoted I am...?❤ Please I-I need this, I need DICKS- I-I-I can even piss myself and l-lick it off the ground if you w-wa _ **_AGHHLLOOOHHOOFGFGHKH!!!💗💗💗💞💞"_ **

_ Sadayo's stupid guesses were interrupted by a pair of  _ **_unwashed, musky, sweat-stained girl-balls shoved into her open, rambling maw, already filling most of her mouth with delicious nutsack filling out her cheeks~!_ **

_ "Geez, you never shut up do you, Cumdumpster? Just for that, I'm going to choke you in my dense and boiling testicles~❤ Now fucking keep quiet and suck them, degenerate." _

_ Makoto's tone of voice made her teacher spew femcum everywhere, her twitching labia mired in her leaking juices, though that could have also been the sour, bitter taste of her balls that made Kawakami shudder and spray like a broken faucet. And for good reason too: the Student Council President's big and round cumcrates tasted  _ **_soooooooo goooOOOOOOD~!_ ** _ 💗 _

**_"MNFFGRRL~!💗💗💕💕 GLLKRKK~!❤💕❤❤ MMFFFGH~~💞💞💞"_ **

_ 'S-So sour!  _ **_SO SOUR~! <3 Makoto's perfect she-balls are turning my taste buds into nut addicts!💕💕❤ The taste is making me squirt~!!❤❤💕💕 SO TASTY!!!💗💗💗💗💗"_ **

_ Her dexterous tongue worked into overdrive to lavish those peach-skinned pearls with the expert ball-washing of a closet cock-whore a woman like Kawakami would know of, slathering every millimeter of these worthy womb-fillers with her slutty love and devotion! _

_ "Hey wait Haru! That's going to be a tight fit-" _

_ "Oh it will go fine, Mako-chan~! Just watch~💗" _

**_"Mnhhhffghh~?!?!❤💕💕❤💕 Ww-waifth-OUUGGLLHLUUFFKHGHHRRRRKKKKKKHH~~~~💗💞💞💗💞"_ **

_ The demure, fluffy-haired teen forcibly hooked open the left side of Kawakami's mouth for some space before  _ **_MASHING IN_ ** _ her loose, fatty ballsack  _ **_DOWN_ ** _ into whatever was left for her sperm banks in to fit inside that small mouth of hers, entirely bulging out the choking woman's left cheek in both of her vast giganuts, pushing Makoto's to occupy the right cheek. Regardless however,  _ **_both pairs of futa balls closed out Kawakami's mouth for breathing, tongue flattened against these four goliaths and pushed to the bottom of her jaw, her oral orifice full with nothing but 10 pounds of cheek-swelling female gonads._ ** _ Kawakami wasn't even given the slight autonomy of swirling her pink appendage all over these she-balls anymore, she was well and truly subject to only  _ **_suck_ ** _ these semen-holders like the good bitch she was. _

**_"GhHHuLLLllrrrKKkGGh….~💗💞💗💞💗"_ **

**_'M-My mouth's so full~~~💗❤💞❤💞 OoooOOOOooHHhh~~~💗💗💞💞💕 I-I'm getting drunk off their ballsweat~❤"_ **

_ Her half-lid eyes told her mental state to the girls just as well as the loud ' _ _ SCHLP-SCHLURP-SLHUP-SHLUCC~❤❤💕 _ _ '-ing of Kawakami's testicle-filled mouth, practically drinking the hot, mucous-y perspiration that dripped from both Haru and Makoto's heavy cum-orbs, her love-struck eyes crossing and glazing from the powerful, soupy taste. _

_ "Oooohhh… Do it just like that, Cumdumpster Kawakami…~❤❤💕💕 MMpph, oh yeah, work that mouth on our balls--OOoh, can you feel all that jizz sloshing in them Sensei~?💗💕 They're producing a couple gallons of semen just for you, just for us to fill all your orifices in our teenage cream, you slutty, irresponsible adult~💗" _

_ "What a fucking nasty disappointment of a teacher you are, Kawakami~ Having sex with your own pupils makes you no better than Mr. Kamoshida~❤ But, since you are at our mercy, I think it's our duty to punish a horny bitch like you for getting into such disgusting actions with students like us~💗💗 I hope you're ready for your capital punishment, Cumdumpster, because you'll be reconditioned to become Shujin's secret cocksleeve~💞" _

**_SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRTTT~~~! <3<3_ **

_ Another deluge of slut-cream showered out of her pretty pussy in what would eventually be the  _ **_dozens upon dozens_ ** _ of orgasms Sadayo Kawakami will experience for the rest of her night in this abandoned alley. Arms limp and happy to allow her new Masters to ruin her as they see fit,  _ **_Becky_ ** _ was ready to serve their cocks as best as she can, even if she breaks. _

_ Thank goodness Chihaya was there to tell Kawakami of her fate~  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded anything in, what, two fucking months or something like that? I know it's fine to take breaks and focus on real life stuff, but still, i apologize for not putting up one thing during that long interlude.
> 
> I can only hope you can all enjoy this new saga of my favorite P5 giel being lewded to oblivion tho ^♡^ ~<3


End file.
